Could It Be Twins?
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: I wrote this last December and just recently found it. I decided that i would put it up even thou i haven't finished it. I know the title sucks but it's the only thing i can think of.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, Dad! We're here!" Ginny yelled as she opened the door to the Burrow.

"Coming!" Molly shouted from upstairs as Mr. Weasley walked to the front door.

"What's Mum doing?" Ginny asked as she hugged her father.

"Changing Rosie's diaper." Mr. Weasley responded as he pulled away from the hug.

"Shouldn't Ron be doing that?" Ginny asked as she walked towards the kitchen. "Ron, shouldn't you be changing your daughter's diaper?"

"Yeah probably, but Mum was holding her." Ron replied with a shrug.

"You should have at least offered to do it!"

"I know, but I didn't feel like changing her diaper."

"Merlin, Ron. You're so lazy!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen with Rosie on her hip, getting everyone to jump in response.

"I am not! It looked like you wanted to do it so I didn't say anything." Ron said defensively as Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and everyone else laughed. Once the laugher died down, every one filtered into the living room with Ron holding his baby girl again, leaving Harry behind.

"Is everything alright Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked up from chopping the potatoes.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried is all." Harry replied as he picked up a chopped carrot and puts it into his mouth.

"Why are you worried?"

"Oh about Ginny being pregnant." Harry responded a little bit dazed.

"She'll be fine dear." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry popped another chopped carrot into his mouth.

"I know, but I don't want something to happen to her. I don't wanna lose her." Harry said, losing his train of thought.

"Trust me Harry, dear, you won't lose her." Molly replied comfortingly as she walked around the counter and hugged him. Right as she hugged him, it became eerily silent in the living room. Almost immediately after it became silent, all that could be heard was an 'awe' from Ginny and Mr. Weasley. Turning bright red, an embarrassed Harry said,

"What?" Standing up, Ginny walked into the kitchen and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That was really cute." She said as Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking.

"Your Mum and I hugging was cute?" Harry asked confused as the bright shade of red left his cheeks.

"Not really, you look like you were trying to take my wife away from me." Mr. Weasley said as he also entered the room.

"Dad!" Ginny squealed as he swatted her dad's chest.

"I'm kidding, Ginny. Relax." He said as he moved over to were Harry was standing, "I was only giving you a hard time Harry." He added as he slapped his back softly. As he entered the room, Ron starts to laugh as he remembered how red Harry turned,

"I don't think I've ever seen you so bloody red, mate."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Ginny came downstairs, she noticed Harry sitting at the table with a look of fear and exhaustion on his face.  
"What's wrong, honey?" She asked as she put a pot of tea on the stove.

"Oh nothing. How long were you standing there?" Harry asked, the exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ginny asked as she got two cups out of the cupboard, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, do I look tired?" Harry asked as he tried to muster a yawn.

"You look exhausted!" Ginny said as he sat down in the chair next to Harry, rubbing his back as she did so.

"I'm just a little worried is all." Harry replied as he leaned over and kissed his wife of three years.

"What are you worried about?"

"It's really nothing. I promise." Harry said as he put his hands on Ginny's, now 28 weeks, stomach. "Can you believe were gonna be parents soon?" Harry asked after a few minutes of staring at her pregnant tummy.

"I can't believe the time has finally come for us to be parents. I never thought it would come." Ginny said as she smiled proudly.

"How much longer until the little one arrives?" Harry asked nervously.

"Ten weeks, sweetheart. Why do you ask?" Ginny asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Just wondering." Harry replied as he looked up at Ginny. "Ginny, dear, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Mum, Harry's freaking out about when the baby comes. Did Dad freak out when you were pregnant with Bill?" Ginny asked after she came in though the fireplace.

"He won't admit it, but yes he did." Mrs. Weasley replied as she looked up from her book. "I think it's a guy thing." She added as she set her book down on the side table and gave Ginny a hug.

"It might just be a guy thing." Ginny replied with a chuckle as she hugged her mum back.

"You're getting huge!" Mrs. Weasley squealed as she pulled away from the hug and rested her hand on her daughter's stomach.

"I know, can you believe I'm already 28 weeks?" Ginny replied with a girn on her face.

"You're already 28 weeks? I think I was that big at 24 weeks, but the twins were a while different story. I was huge by the time I was 20 weeks when I was pregnant with them." Molly replied with a chuckle.

"It's only because you're short mum." Ginny replied.

"Hey, I'm not that much shorter then you."

"But still, it helps if you're tall." Ginny said teasingly.

"I know, I know." Molly replied as she grinned at her youngest and only daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny dear, are you ok?" Harry called groggily from the bed he shared with his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny tries to say as she pukes, yet again, into the loo. Harry looked at the clock, 4:34 it read. He then gets up, puts his robes on and walks over to the loo. Bending down to sit next to Ginny, Harry starts to rub her back as she pukes for the fourth time in the past 15 minutes.

"Are you sure this is normal?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't know Harry. I'll ask mum when everyone come over later." She replied as she leaned up against the wall behind her.

Just as Ginny finished fixing her hair a few hours later, she hears the door open.

"Ginny… Harry?" Hermione says.

"Be down in a minute!" She yells back as she takes one last look in the mirror. Once she finished looking at herself in the mirror she made her way downstairs, giving both Hermione and Ron a hug.

"How far are you now, Gin?" Ron asked as he switched Rosie to his other hip.

"28 weeks." Ginny answered as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk through the door. Just as Ginny finished giving her mum and dad a hug, Harry comes down with a wet head and like his wife had just done, gives everyone a hug.

"Are you ok, honey?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ginny gave him another hug.

"I don't feel good Daddy. I woke up at 4:20 this morning and practically puked my guts out." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. After planting a soft kiss on his daughter's head, Mr. Weasley then noticed Harry's distraught face,

"Are _you_ ok, Harry?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, thank you." Harry said as he forced a smile on his face, despite the fact that he was worried.

"It'll get better, love." Mr. Weasley said reassuringly after a few seconds, "It will go away once you're further into the pregnancy."

"But I shouldn't be puking at seven months."

"I puked until I was in the eighth month with all of you." Mrs. Weasley said as she came back into the room were they were standing.

"You sure it wasn't just with the twins, mum?" Ginny asked as Harry looked at his mother-in-law with relief.

"Yeah, I'm positive it was with all of you, why?"

"I puked four times this morning and I still don't feel good." Ginny replied as Mrs. Weasley walked over to her, resting her hands on her daughters stomach once she was there.

"Oh, Gin, you're perfectly fine! Though I would get checked, just incase you're carrying twins." Hearing that his wife might be pregnant with twins, Harry immediately looked at Mrs. Weasley with a surprised look.

"You think she's pregnant with twins?" Harry said as his face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah, it's a possibility." She replied, getting a huge hug in response.

"Thank you." He said quietly in her ear.

"For what, dear?"

"Everything."

"Oh." Molly said with surprise, "You're welcome."


End file.
